Deadly Writing Utensils
by TechnoGirl317
Summary: Just a silly little oneshot, sort of a Halloween special. Danny is doing homework when he's "attacked" by an evil highlighter and a pen. Not much else, just for my (and hopefully your) amusement. May be the beginning of a one-or-two-or-three-shot DP series. Please let me know! First DP fic so please don't hate me too much! Enjoy!


**Heya! So this is sort of a Halloween special... Well, that's what I made it for. It's not very Halloweenyish (haha! More Germish! Erm... I'll explain that if asked.), so it's probably more of an unconscious excuse to start a one- two- and three-shot DP series. **

**Hope it's ok for my first oneshot/DP fic!**

**This is seriously one of the weirdest ideas I've ever had... Not to mention the way I came up with it was random. I mentioned it to a friend and she was like, "ok, where's Emu and what have you done to her?" I think its 'cause people think I'm rather down-to-earth (wrong!). Then I said a fangirlish line and she said, "Ok, she's back." So yeah.**

** Emu is not owning Danny Phantom. Hey, I sound like Dobby! :)**

If you were to look into Danny's room that afternoon, just minutes before it happened, you would've seen a normal teenage boy at his desk, doing (or attempting to do) his homework.

That, however, changed abruptly.

Danny was writing down the answer to a science question when suddenly, his ghost sense went off. Danny jumped up and turned ghost, before warily looking around, his back to his desk. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and turned around...

Only to come face to face- er cap- with a floating, ectoplasm-green highlighter.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Tucker!" He called. "I know it's almost Halloween, but really, is a highlighter on a fishing line _really _the best you can come up with?"

He reached out to pluck it out of the air, but ended up yelping in surprise when, instead of jerking away like he expected it to, it shot ectoplasm at him.

_Right in the eyes._

Danny spluttered as he tried to get it out of his eyes, then just went intangible and let it slide off.

"Seriously Tucker, not amused!" He yelled again, but he was starting to doubt this was a prank.

He looked around and didn't see the highlighter. Sighing, he started floating down, but less than a foot from the ground, another ectoplasma beam shot by him.

And the chase was on.

It was kind of like in those old cartoons, where the monster was chasing the people before switching roles inexplicably, but it started out the other way around.

Danny chased the highlighter around his room a few times before it stopped, turned, and started chasing _him, _shooting ectoplasm all over the place.

Suddenly the ectoplasm was joined by ecto energy beams, and his ghost sense went off again. Danny turned, seeing a bright green pen had joined in the chase.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Danny moaned.

Danny nearly facepalmed as he thought of the obvious. He stopped, went invisible, waited for the evil writing utensils to pass through him and stop right in front, rotating in apparent confusion, and snatched them straight out of the air.

He quickly shot an ice beam from his eyes, encasing them in a block of ice.

Acting on a hunch, he grabbed a spare Fenton Thermos that was conveniently placed on the table by him and activated it, sucking two ectopuses that were possessing the utensils.

Still floating in the middle of the room, he looked around and groaned. There were ectoplasm globs and burns from the energy beams everywhere, toppled furniture and scattered papers, pens, paper, and other miscellaneous stuff.

"Great, just great. Well, at least Jazz isn't around-"

The door slammed open and guess who walked in?

None other than Danny's doom.

Jazz stared around for a second, shocked. Then she looked at Danny.

"_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!"_

Danny was about to answer, but was interrupted and saved (temporarily at least) by his phone ringing.

Looking down, he noticed it was Tucker.  
Danny held up his hand to Jazz and said, "Hold that thought, it's Tucker. I swear, if he did this..."

Danny trailed off and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny? You might wanna watch out. Sam and I were passed by two ectopuses heading towards your house, and it looked like they wanted to have a little fun."

Danny facepalmed.

"_Now _you tell me."

**A/N Weird, huh? I, for whatever reason, got this idea in science class. We were going over our safety contracts with highlighters and mine was bright green. I was bored, started thinking if a way to symbolize DP on my notebook cover, besides the logo Sam came up with, cause that's just unoriginal. Why on my notebook? It's completely covered with fandom pictures/abbreviations as of late. I was thinking of maybe doing a blob of ectoplasm and coloring it with my highlighter, since it was the same color as it, and for some reason the image of it chasing Danny in his room, shooting ectoplasm at him, popped into my head. ;) The pen came into play when I "stole" my friend's bright green pen to see how long it'd take for her to notice.**

**Oh, if I should somehow try to figure out a way to continue this, let me know and I'll try. I might be able to get another DP "Halloween special" up, but it'll probably be in the form of a DP/RotG x-over.**

**Reviews/PMs welcome! Thanks in advanced!**

**~TG**


End file.
